Best Friends Day
by Paul Sholander
Summary: Best Friends Day! The day friends celebrate each other. For two Ponyvillians, their friendship has been in a lull. To make this holiday great, they ask the town for help. Just what does your best friend do without you?
1. All Nighter

Twilight Sparkle peered carefully down the stairs from her room above the library. It was still the middle of the night, so the library should be closed to all visitors. But she heard what started as rustling turn into loud thuds and then panting, ruling out telling herself it was just the wind. She never really dealt with anyone breaking into her home before, so she was nervous in that regard, but she knew she had a wealth of magic at her disposal that could hopefully thwart whoever the assailant was.

Go ahead, Spike. Just sleep away. Don't worry about the bumps in the night. I'll do everything on my own.

She saw a shadow that resembled a pony's silhouette. That calmed down the part of her mind that jumped to the conclusion that it was a dangerous animal, coming from the Everfree Forest to feed on books. But now she was concerned as to who was there. Which one of her friends had broken into the library and started messing things up?

Twilight crept down the stairs gently, trying not to slip and give away her position. She was worried to scare the intruder; she wanted to see who decided to get in some late night reading. Books kept flying at her head as she inched closer. However it was didn't know exactly what they were searching for. That ruled out Pinkie Pie.

Twilight got about a foot away from the intruder and let out a slight bolt of magic from her horn. It caught the other square in the flank, right where she aimed, and the pegasus's wings flew open in shock. She flew right into a bookcase across the room, leaving a faint rainbow trail as she crashed and a familiar scream as she smashed her head.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Hehe, hey Twilight. Nice night we're having, aren't we?"

"Rainbow Dash(yawn), what are doing here? And reading? You've never been the reading type."

"I know. But I've been trying all night to finish my gift for Fluttershy for Best Friends Day but I can't figure out how to get the clay to set right. It was driving me crazy and I couldn't sleep, so I tried to find that one book…"

"Wait, what's Best Friends Day?"

"Come on, Twilight, Best Friends Day. The day when all best friends get together and exchange gifts to each other."

"I've never heard of it. We never had anything like this in Canterlot."

"Uh, well it's in two days. It's a Ponyville tradition. Everypony who's best friends gives gifts to each other. I've got yours, Applejack's, Rarity's and Pinkie Pie's gifts all done and it's been driving me crazy that I can't figure out how to get Fluttershy's gift perfect."

"But you and Fluttershy are such great friends. Why are you having such a hard time getting her a gift?"

"I know what to get her, it'll be perfect. But I'm having a hard time making it. Unless you wanna help me." Cheesy smile. One that Twilight couldn't resist.

"Of course I'll help, but how about at a more reasonable hour, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure thing. I, uh, guess I'll see you later. Sorry about the mess. Hehe."

"That's okay. I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay. See ya."

"Wait, what did you make for me?"

"It's a surpriiiiissssssseeeee!"

Rainbow Dash flew off towards her home into Princess Luna's night, leaving the tossed about books for Twilight to reassemble. Twilight took a look at all the books strewn about and checked the time. Leave it till the morning, she thought. If anything, she could ask Spike to do it. He should be well rested from not getting up to check on the possible intruder.

She yawned and started back up the stairs to her cozy bed. Whatever Best Friends Day would hold, she now couldn't wait to experience it with her best friends. As she pulled her covers just the way she liked it and found her spot on her pillow, starting her drift back to dreams, she came to a horrible realization.

"Oh no, what am I gonna make for Best Friends Day?"


	2. The Yin

As with any relationship, things can become stagnant after awhile. There's still that magic that brought the two together, but for every good there is a bad. For every spark that brings the two together and the stories that they'll share, there's the times that nothing really happens. It's going through the motions that always seem to hurt the most. It feels like the relationship isn't going anywhere, and when those thoughts start coming, the two worry that it may be the end. That things have run their course. Nothing lasts forever.

Lyra and Bon-Bon had been together so long that many other Ponyvillians had a hard time picturing one without the other. They accompanied each other practically everywhere they went. They had little eccentricities that only the other knew about, like Lyra's pretending she's a mermaid when taking a bath and Bon-Bon's haiku writing about things that happen in her life.

_Well excuse me I_

_Didn't put those in my bag_

_Give me free apples_

They remembered how they met. It was in filly school, first day, they sat next to each other when they walked in. Lyra's lunch fell out of her saddle she slung over her seat and Bon-Bon picked it up for her. They seemed to just click after that. They shared the same interests, humor, they got their cutie marks the same day. Lyra played lyre in music while Bon-Bon baked in home-ec, both of them getting the best grades in class that day, and ran out to meet each other in the hall. What a surprise each got when they discovered their best friend got their cutie mark, too.

After school ended, they decided to get a place together. Lyra played music for various functions around town and Bon-Bon kept the home tidy. It worked well. Lyra was the more outgoing of the two but couldn't clean well, while Bon-Bon wasn't as comfortable in a public setting but enjoyed keeping a happy home. The yin to each other's yang.

After all the years they were together, they hit a rut. They still felt that tingle when they saw each other or spent time together, but it wasn't as strong. Bon-Bon's homemaking seemed to get a little sloppy, not that Lyra really noticed, while Lyra's playing felt uninspired as of late, not that Bon-Bon seemed to care. Lyra's bathtime imaginings were getting less magical, and Bon-Bon's writing didn't have that same edge.

_Here's another batch_

_They're undercooked but still you_

_Eat them anyway_

It had been a trying year for the two. They still celebrated Winter Wrap-up and each other birthday's with the same spirit as always, those days were still special. It was in between that felt listless. Best Friends Day was tomorrow, but they didn't finish each other's gifts yet. They were worried about disappointing the other. It was hard to sit across from your favorite person and see they struggle to say something nice about a gift they don't want. It's like they could see that you didn't really try.

Lyra and Bon-Bon wanted to make sure their Best Friends Day was going to be the best the two had spent together. Bon-Bon was going to ask around the other ponies in town to see what they thought she should get Lyra. She figures if she could get a few helpful hints, she could make sure the gift would be great and help rekindle the spark they started with.

Lyra had the same idea. She was going to ask a few of the other ponies that knew Bon-Bon pretty well what would make the perfect gift. By the end of the day, they would each have the perfect idea of what the other wanted and could make the gift exchange magical.

They left in the morning, after saying good-bye to each other in their special idiosyncratic way and went out in opposite directions into Ponyville. By this time tomorrow, each thought, they would have the perfect gift for their very best friend.


	3. So Nice They Named Her Twice

Bon-Bon had an idea for what to get Lyra. She knew of Lyra's fantasies in the bathtub of being a mermaid and how recently they've grown less fantastical. What could be better to get her than something to enhance her playtime? She made her first stop into Sugarcube Corner looking for Pinkie Pie, who had the wild imagination that Lyra had, to ask of her input. She instead found some white pony with a luxurious purple mane waiting near the counter.

"Excuse me, have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

"I'm sorry, deary. It appears I'm in the same predicament as you. I'm looking for her as well. I have some clients coming down to my dress shop for a showing and I need Pinkie Pie to make some sweets for them to sample. They might act all sophisticated but they're not above a sweet tooth craving every now and then. Names Rarity."

Rarity. Lyra told her that she was the ladylike pony who ran that dress shop in town. If Lyra knew of her, then Rarity probably knew of Lyra, at least enough to have an idea of a gift.

"Oh, Rarity. Maybe you can help me out."

"If it's a fashion emergency I'll do all I can, but I can't guarantee anything. Now, what do you need; new dress, gown, ensemble?"

"No, nothing like that. Do you know my friend Lyra?"

"Oh, Lyra! Then you must be Bon-Bon. Lyra used to talk about you all the time when I would fit her for dresses for her performances. Oh, for her I'll be more than happy to help."

"Well, for Best Friends Day tomorrow, I was planning on getting her something to help her pretend she's a mermaid."

"Pretend? She's a, mermaid? Deary you must be pulling my leg."

"Why? I was thinking of something, like, a mermaid's tale that she could wear in the tub to help get her into the feel of it."

"(Shudder) that sounds severely uncouth. What could ever drive you to think of something like that? If this was coming from somepony like Berry Punch I could understand, that pony says the strangest things sometimes at parties. But please. Lyra is a sophisticated pony who only deserves the best. At least from what I've seen. If I were to get her a gift for Best Friends Day I wouldn't settle for anything less than some gems for her magnificent lyre." Rarity acted a lot more sophisticated in her shop than Lyra did, who would usually space out and occasionally nod while Rarity went on and on about upper class lifestyles.

"Gems for her lyre? You think so?"

"Oh yes, quite remarkable. Why, if I were Lyra, I would adore such a gift. If would truly make my day."

"Gems for her lyre, huh?"

"Don't even think about getting her anything else. It would be dreadful for her to open up her gift and not find her lyre, glistening with precious stones. You should've heard the way she talked about her lyre when she was at my shop. I tell you, nothing could be better than."

"Okay, great, I'll go get right on it. Thank you."

"No trouble at all, deary. PINKIE PIE! ARE YOU BACK THERE!"

Bon-Bon walked out of Sugarcube Corner a little concerned. She wasn't sure if the gem covered lyre would be the perfect gift. Then again, Lyra had been playing less that beautifully lately, so maybe this could help her get that feeling back.

She walked around Ponyville with her head in a fog when she was crashed into. Rainbow Dash had crashed right into her while aiming for the paint shop to finish up Fluttershy's gift. Bon-Bon recognized her as the pegasus that Lyra helped perfect some flying tricks a few times, so maybe this pony would have an idea on what Lyra would want.

"Sorry about that. I've just been flustered lately trying to finish up a gift for Best Friends Day."

"Hey, wait. I have to ask you something about Best Friends Day."

"Okay, shoot, but make it quick. I wanna finish this as fast as I can so I can get some sleep."

"How familiar are you with Lyra."

"Oh, that one unicorn? Me and her hang out a bunch. Working on tricks to perform, chatting about the Wonderbolts, you know, that kind of stuff." It was Rainbow Dash who did a majority of the talking of the Wonderbolts during their conversations, but she spoke about as much as two ponies normally would when chatting.

"Good, because I was wondering if you think she'd like a mermaid tail for Best Friends Day or a lyre covered in gems."

"Mermaid tail? I can't imagine why she'd want that. She seemed more into flying things than swimming. Why is her lyre covered in gems?"

"Well, Rarity told me…"

"Rarity, that makes sense. She's into fancy things like that. Not Lyra. She's into fast, speed, lightning graphics. Hey, instead of those gems, just paint some lightning bolts on it, like the Wonderbolts."

"You sure she'd like it?"

"Oh course, why wouldn't she, it's all she'd talk about when we'd hang out. Why, if I were Lyra, a lightning covered lyre would really make my day."

"That's not what Rarity told me."

"Who you gonna listen to, Rarity or me, one of her closest friends?"

"Okay, I guess you. But what about the mermaid tail?"

"Who told you that was a good idea? The mailmare? She's a little funny. Reliable as anyone, but I wouldn't take most of what she says seriously."

"Well, thanks for your help."

"No prob. Now I gotta bolt."

Rainbow Dash was off in a flash as Bon-Bon pondered what to do now. She still thought the mermaid tail was a good idea, but both Rarity and Rainbow Dash both thought a modified lyre would suit her better. And they both appeared to know Lyra pretty well, even if she never heard her mention fashion or the Wonderbolts often at home.

She didn't receive much help the rest of the day. She asked Berry Punch for her two bits, but her slurred speech made it difficult to get anything useful out of her. The faithful mailmare gave Bon-Bon a rather moving speech about a gift she received from her daughter once and how it warmed her heart, but before she could get to the part of her story that was supposed to help her, some pony gave her a letter that needed immediate delivery and she was off. As odd as she was, she at least did her job well. Talking to Colgate yielded nothing; she was in her own little world, working on a new sculpture to try to break into the modern art scene in Hooveston.

All she got from her day was that Lyra apparently liked high fashion and the Wonderbolts and would find the mermaid tail uncouth and on par with the mailmare's ideas. She went home and shut the door to her room, bringing the lyre with her to begin adding assorted gems she had in her jewelry box and painting lightning bolts to it. Bon-Bon just hoped this worked, hoped that those other ponies had helped her.


	4. High Strung Out

Lyra set out in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack, the pony that ran the farm, had sold apples to Bon-Bon many times before. One time, Bon-Bon came home with both saddlebags full and a bushel on her back, for free, so they must have a good relationship. When she made it to the farm, she didn't find Applejack, but instead found Pinkie Pie, who was also looking for Applejack.

"Hey Lyra, have you seen AJ around? She was supposed to deliver some apples to Sugarcube Corner earlier but she didn't show up. I can't imagine what would make AJ fall behind her schedule."

"No, I haven't, but while I have you, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, silly. Hehehehe."

"Heh Heh, well, you seem to know Bon-Bon pretty well, right?"

"Well, of course I do. She comes into Sugarcube Corner all the time and we talk about parties and balloons and balloon animals and confetti." Pinkie was the one who talked most of the time when she and Bon-Bon interacted, with Bon-Bon barely getting a word in edgewise compared to Pinkie's rapid fire cadence. "But you should know all this already, you're Bon-Bon's best-est-ee best friend. Wait, where is she? You two are always together, and it's Best Friends Day tomorrow."

"That's what I wanted to ask. I've been thinking about getting a special gift for her."

"Ooooooo, that's sounds super. What are you getting her?"

"Haiku."

"Gezundhiet!"

"No no no, haiku is a form of poetry."

"Hehehe, poetry is nice, but I've never really seen Bon-Bon as someone who gets into poetry that often. But she does like parties. Oh, and baking. Huh, she has that one apron she always wears, right?"

"Riiiiight?"

"Well, you should decorate it. With pretty colors, and balloons, ohh, and candy, and don't forget all the colors. Why, if I were Bon-Bon, a pretty apron for baking would be the best-est-ee best gift I could get. You getting all this?"

"I think so. But she rarely bakes anymore, she seems kind of out of it."

"Well, duh! That's why you make her apron super special!"

"Sounds good. So I'm decorating her apron, and not giving her the haiku?"

"Gezundheit! Yep! Sounds like a plan. You need a hanky, Lyra?"

Lyra declined as she walked off. She could of sworn that writing Bon-Bon a haiku would show her how much she appreciates her and wants to celebrate her art with her. But, Pinkie Pie, who seemed like a good friend with Bon-Bon, even though Lyra had never heard her talk much about partying, thought different. She would need another opinion.

She made it to Carousel Boutique. The pony that ran the shop at least knew how to dress up, so she could give her pointers on how the apron could be altered. When she walked in, she saw Fluttershy leaving the back room. Fluttershy had taken care of their parrot before, so maybe she could shed some light on her predicament.

"Oh, hi Lyra, um, Rarity isn't here, if she's who you're looking for. I was just dropping off her pet Opal, and I don't know where she could be. How's yours and Bon-Bon's bird doing?"

"Fluttershy. Oh, she's doing fine. Her wings almost healed. She tried to fly out of the cage again."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Um, if you don't mind, I have to get to the park to tend to a new family of groundhogs. I'm sure Rarity will be back soon."

"I was looking for Rarity, but you're good friends with me and Bon-Bon. Can I ask you about Best Friends Day."

"Oh, okay, um, what do you need to know?"

"Well, I had an idea for what to get her, but Pinkie Pie told me something different. Can you be a judge?"

"I, guess, I'll do my best."

"I want to write Bon-Bon a haiku, but Pinkie said I should redecorate her apron with colors and party imagery. Which do you think?"

"Oh, my, I'm not good with these kinds of decisions. But, um, I can see Bon-Bon liking having her apron redecorated."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, well, the times that she would visit, we would talk about animals and how beautiful all the little creatures are." Despite being so demure, even more so than Bon-Bon, Fluttershy could sure talk up a storm about how much she loved animals, with Bon-Bon demoted to a listening role. "Why, if I were Bon-Bon, it would be so wonderful to have my apron be covered in pictures of all the little creatures."

"Oh, okay, I thought the haiku would be nice."

"I'm sure it would, but, um, just, all the times I've been with Bon-Bon, I don't think she's ever mentioned haiku."

"That's, alright then."

"I hoped that helped. Sorry, but, I have to get to the park. Bye Lyra."

"Bye Fluttershy."

That helped, a little. Now Bon-Bon was into animals as well as parties. Neither of those seemed like things Bon-Bon talked about often. What does Bon-Bon do when I'm not around? She realized as she was walking away that she forgot to ask Fluttershy when they should take the bandages off their parrot. She was closer to Fluttershy's cottage than the park, so she decided to wait there to see her when she came back. But who did she see when she made it to the cottage: Applejack, delivering apples for Fluttershy's animals.

"Applejack! I was looking for you before. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away, but Ah gotta get back to the farm, so do y'all mind if we skedaddle while we chat?"

"No, not at all. Well, Applejack, you know how it's Best Friends Day tomorrow?"

"Well, shoot, every pony knows that."

"I was thinking of writing Bon-Bon a haiku for her gift…"

"Haiku? Is that the fancy-schmanshy napkins you get at those restaurants that are all folded up and stuff?"

"What? No, no, it's a type of poem, but Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy thought I should redecorate her apron."

"Well, that seems a might more usable than a poem. Especially if you cover it with apples. That's all we ever seem to discuss when she comes up by the farm." Bon-Bon always visited Applejack on the farm, and when Applejack was on the farm, especially during harvest season, she talked about nothing but apples. "Whatever Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy put into yur head, forget it. This is the best thing you could do fer her. Why, if Ah were Bon-Bon, having that apron of mine covered with my favorite apples would be mighty fine. Whoooooo doggie!"

They had made it back to Sweet Apple Acres through the whole time talking. Lyra didn't realize how far they had walked. It was also getting late, so if she wanted to get Bon-Bon's gift done by tomorrow, she'd have to go home right away.

When she made it home, Bon-Bon was held up in her room. Not a warm hello like she used to give, long ago, before this lull that seemed to last forever. She noticed her lyre was missing, but it didn't matter, she didn't feel like playing. She grabbed Bon-Bon's apron and held up in her room, taking her crayons and some paper to practice on, and stayed up the night working on covering her apron in what was apparently her favorite things. A piece of paper with the title 'Haikus' felt blank through the night.


	5. The Yang

After working most of the night, both of them exited their rooms. Bon-Bon was prepared to make breakfast and Lyra was ready to play a little music for her in the background. If only she could find her apron, if only she could find her lyre. They met in the kitchen, with gifts slung on their backs, giggling nervously at each other.

"Morning, Lyra."

"Morning, Bon-Bon."

"Happy Best Friends Day."

"Happy Best Friends Day to you, too."

"So, I got you a gift, I hope you like it."

"Oh, I got you something, too."

They both tore open their gifts with a hint of hope in their eyes. That hope turned to disappointment as they recognized their gifts.

"Oh, that's where my apron went."

"There's my lyre."

They were what they were looking for. That's what they hated about them. The same things that they used day-in, day-out, that kept them in the doldrums of this relationship, were back in front of their eyes. It hurt.

"And it's, all, covered in, uh…"

"Balloons and animals and apples, hehe."

"It looks, lovely. Thank you."

"And, my lyre, and it has…"

"Gems and lightning stripes, just like you like."

"Like I like?"

"Well, yes, that's what Rarity and Rainbow Dash told me. They said you loved gems and lightning stripes, that you talk about high fashion and flying with them."

"They told you that?"

"And my apron, with the, pictures…"

"Yes, all the things Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and Applejack said you couldn't stop talking about with them."

"Really?"

"Well, that's what they said."

"Oh."

"Oh."

Lyra broke the awkward silence.

_I did not believe_

_Those things the others told me_

_Is it true Bon-Bon_

"Wow, did you write that yourself?"

"Write what?"

"That was a haiku."

"Oh, was it. I didn't even realize it."

"It was rather nice."

"Thanks. I wanted to write you one for your gift, and maybe play my lyra as background music for it while you baked. But the others said you'd like the apron better."

"Is that so."

"Well, yeah, they kept telling me that you wouldn't like haiku as much as your apron."

"Hold on."

Bon-Bon went into the her room and came out with a makeshift mermaid tail, made out of plastic and a hinge.

"HUH! Is that a, mermaid, tail!"

"Yes, I made it for you a few days ago. I know how much you like pretending you're a mermaid when you're in the bathtub, so I wanted to make you something to make your playtime better."

"Then, why didn't you wrap that for me, instead of my lyra, covered in those, uhh…"

"The other ponies I talked to said you'd like your lyre personalized better."

"Is that so?"

"The ones I talked to that were coherent. I think the mailmare was telling me something about giving a gift from your heart but she went longwinded and then went on a delivery."

"Well, I love my MERMAID TAIL! Weeheehee! I can't wait to use it!"

"And I can't wait to hear your music against some more of your haikus."

They smiled, feeling that spark that hadn't been there recently.

"Happy Best Friends Day, Lyra."

"Happy Best Friends Day, Bon-Bon."


	6. Who Knows You Best

Twilight Sparkle was proud of herself for finishing all the gifts for her friends. Having to help Rainbow Dash finish her clay model of Angel Bunny for Fluttershy slowed her down, but with, and despite, Spike's help, she got it all done and got a respectable amount of sleep.

For Applejack, a small potted apple seedling that will eventually grow into a tree.

For Pinkie Pie, special icing made from a recipe only available in Canterlot.

For Rarity, a new shampoo made from Everfree Forest plants.

For Fluttershy, a new quilt.

For Rainbow Dash, a new biography of Spitfire.

When she made it to the town square where they were all meeting, they were quarreling amongst themselves. They seemed to be leering in the direction of Lyra and Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon was holding some oddly-shaped plastic thing that resembled a mermaid's tail in some books she read, while Lyra seemed to be talking to her in a rather unique speech pattern.

"Girls, what's all the arguing about? I thought this was supposed to be a day when we celebrate our friends, not yell at them." Rarity and Rainbow Dash were the first to speak to her.

"Oh yes, Twilight my dear and I do apologize. But have you seen Lyra and Bon-Bon today?"

"No, I haven't. Why, what happened to them?"

"They asked us yesterday for gift ideas for each other that would've been perfect, and then they go and get something else."

"Yes, Bon-Bon got Lyra a dreadful plastic tail so that the girl could pretend she's a, a, a mermaid while she bathes. Most dreadful if you ask me."

"Yeah, I told Bon-Bon to give her lyre a couple lightning stripes to jazz up her plain old thing, since she always talks about the Wonderbolts with me."

"Lightning stripes? You must be joking Rainbow Dash. Lyra is much too sophisticated for that sort of thing. I suggested adding gems to her lyre to add a certain flair to her instrument. The girl adores being fashionable and discussing new trends with me."

"What! You've got to be pulling my leg. If Bon-Bon covered her lyre in gems, Lyra would hate it!"

"I don't think so. Now, if Bon-Bon were to have soiled her instrument with lightning stickers or whatever you told her, I could see why she would want to give her a replacement gift."

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would NOT!"

"WOULD SO!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash butted heads over who's idea for Lyra's lyre was worse while Twilight looked on in confusion. Applejack came over to add her story, flanked by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Ah'm sorry Twilight. You know how them two get when their feelings are crossed. But it is still kinda odd what happened with Bon-Bon and Lyra."

"Oh, really. What do you mean."

"Well, Lyra comes up to me in a huff yesterday talking how she could get Bon-Bon a great gift. I tell her to paint the girl's apron with apples, since that's what she likes, but she comes out this morning talking so peculiar to her."

"Oh, yes, um, Lyra asked me for a suggestion, and I said she should paint her apron with animals. But, um, I guess she went with haiku."

"Gezundheit! Wow, is there a cold going around? It seems like everypony is saying that recently."

"Oh, no, Pinkie. Haiku is a type of poetry that uses 5 syllables, then 7, then 5."

"Well, that's a funny name. I told her to just paint some balloons on her apron. She always likes partying with me. It just seemed like the perfect gift. If I were Bon-Bon, I would've loved it."

"Ah just don't get them. There they go, still talking in that poetry y'all just said and talking about being a mermaid or some such. Such a strange pair of ponies if you ask me."

Twilight went over to ask them. Despite what her friends had said about the two, it appeared that they were laughing and talking and happy. A lot happier together than she'd seen them in some time.

"Hi, Lyra and Bon-Bon. Happy Best Friends Day!"

"Happy Best Friends Day to you too, Twilight. Are you enjoying the day?"

"Why, yes I am. And it seems like you two are."

"Oh, yes. Lyra here has been serenading me all morning with my favorite type of poetry while I baked with me newly decorated apron!"

"Hehe, and I've been playing on newly decorated lyre, and later, when I take my bath, I get to use the tail Bon-Bon made me to feel like an actual mermaid!"

"Wow! Those do seem like great gifts. My friends were all sort of jilted that you didn't go for their ideas."

"Well, they were nice, but they don't know us the way we do."

"Hehe, yes. It wasn't that their ideas weren't good, it's just that we gave each other special gifts."

"Gifts that only we could understand."

"That's what makes them better." They looked at each other in a way that Twilight hadn't seen them do in a long time.

"Oh, well, we have to get going so I can make some treats for later. As long as I have my background music."

"Of course, and afterwards, I get to be a mermaid!"

"Bye Twilight!"

Twilight didn't exactly understand what just happened. Their gift ideas seemed pretty out there from what she knew of them, but they didn't seem disappointed like her friends made her think they would be. They seemed as happy together as she'd ever seen them. While she didn't understand, at least they did, and that's all that mattered at that moment to them.

Twilight went back to her friends, who calmed down and got back in a festive mood. They went to Sugarcube Corner, upstairs, where they all party together as friends. They exchanged their gifts and spent the day regaling in the adventures they shared. After the party and the day concluded, she went back home, and before drifting off to sleep, reminded herself to compose a letter to the princess based on the day's events. She would want to hear about what she learned from Best Friends Day. Surprisingly, she thought to herself, Lyra and Bon-Bon taught her the lesson she would be reporting.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Best Friends Day is a Ponyville tradition where every pony celebrates their best friends. Those special bonds you share that no one else knows and makes your life wonderful should be celebrated. But of course, no one knows you quite like your best friend. You should always trust your heart when doing something for your best friend, cause they'll always do the same for you.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle


End file.
